


I'll Blindly Lead You Home

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [7]
Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alpha Riddick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Controversial, M/M, Nonconsensual Memory Deletion, Omega Johns, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns hated Riddick. He hated him and he loved him to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So these characters are OOC. I know this and I know that a lot of people might not like it but I did so I posted it.
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> :D

Johns hated Riddick. He hated him and he loved him to death.

Richard B. Riddick. Escaped Convict. Murder.

His Alpha.

Who didn't remember being his alpha.

One of the prisons Riddick had been sent to put him through a rehabilitation program. Involuntarily. Johns being the omega didn't have a say in it.

Riddick was different before then. Still a killer but with a purpose. Still harsh but had a heart.

He still was just buried underneath.

Underneath all the lost memories that were covered up by new ones.

New unpleasant ones.

Johns clamped his eyes closed as Riddick moved inside of him.

It was painful.

In more ways than one.

Riddick was rough. He was never rough before they cleared his mind.

Before they emptied his memories.

Though this wasn't the first time Riddiack forced himself on Johns and the omega was getting quite used to it. It's been years since his alpha had escaped that prison, years since Johns became a bounty hunter so he could find him.

Riddick always did this right before he escaped Johns clutches.

Johns usually let him.

Johns was crying now. Just like he did every time Riddick forced him.

Riddick was different back them.

Back when they were young.

Two fumbling teenagers.

Johns thought about how his alpha used to be gentle with him.

How Riddick used to softly kiss him.

How Riddick would tell him he loved him.

It wasn't the rape that hurt so much.

It was the fact that Riddick's hands remembered every place on Johns' body that he used to touch. But his mind had no idea.

It was the fact that their eyes used to meet when the made love and now Johns kept his head turned.

It was the fact that his alpha wasn't his alpha anymore.

That hurt the most.

That made him cry.

Riddick wiped his tears away.

That was new.

"Oh come now. It's not that bad is it?" Riddick whispered in his ear.

"Shut the hell up." Johns barked in reply though he choked on a sob.

All Riddick did was laugh.

His laugh.

It was different now.

Yet, still the same.

Perhaps because the motivation was different.

Yeah, motivation.

Riddick used to laugh because of joy.

Now the alpha laughed to humiliate.

The memory deletion wasn't permanent. There was about five more years before Riddick remembered again.

Five more years of hell.

Johns couldn't help but think about the guilt Riddick would have.

The guilt from hurting Johns so much.

Johns hissed as he started to feel Riddick's knot starting to swell inside of him.

This Johns liked.

This felt good.

His alpha's knot. It felt like home.

Like where he belonged for once.

"I can't wait until you remember." Johns gasped before he came.

Riddick furrowed his brow in confusion and it was actually really adorable.

"Remember what?" Riddick said seriously, like he was trying to remember what he was supposed to remember.

"Home. I can't wait until you remember home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is not real content. Just wanted everyone to know that this story is not abandoned. Still working on the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
